Love & War
by Natasha Hagane
Summary: Uma nova aluna chega à Love Academy, mas não vem sozinha, porque traz com ela um segredo que perdura à séculos, e tem arrastado e ocultado ao longo da sua vida. Será que os seus amigos vão conseguir descobrir este mistério e salvar a sua amiga? Entrem e descubram...
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue: Love Academy

**Star: Yo, pessoal! Esta é a minha primeira fic de sempre!*começa a suar e a ficar nervosa***

**Umiko: Grande Coisa! Só por causa disso, ficas que nem pedra. Gostava de saber como é que ficavas se estivesses só em trajes menores com o Fu-*leva um murro na cabeça* Au, para que é que foi isso?  
**

**Yagami: Está calado, estás a dar spoilers!*entra em modo chibi-demónio*  
**

**Star: Calma, calma, rapazes. Maninho, por favor!*Olhinhos de cão molhado*  
**

**Umiko: Está bem, está bem, eu calo-me!*cruza os braços indignado* Yagami, o Disclaimer, por favor!  
**

**Yagami: OK! Inazuma Eleven e os seus personagens não pertencem à Star, mas sim à (DIABÓLICA) Level-5! a única coisa que lhe pertence somos eu, o Umiko, a Star, as Tsukino e mais alguns personagens. Sem mais demoras, a História!  
**

Numa bela manhã de inverno, uma jovem rapariga caminhava pelos corredores da escola Love Academy, uma das mais prestigiadas universidades de Inazuma. Era uma rapariga por volta dos 15 anos, de pele morena, olhos azuis celeste e cabelo da mesma cor, mais abaixo dos joelhos, apanhados em dois totós na parte de baixo da cabeça e uns óculos redondos na cara. Carregava na mão uma mala, que arrastava pelo chão, à procura da sala onde se localizaria a secretaria, embora a única coisa que encontrava eram corredores e mais corredores. Resignada, suspirou:

-Haaa… Como é que eu vou encontrar uma salinha minúscula numa escola maior que o estádio do Monte Olimpo?! – Perguntava-se e/ou gritava ela para si mesma. Desistindo e baixando a cabeça, resolveu olhar para o relógio, o que a fez ficar com um sorriso nervoso na cara. – Está quase na hora, tenho de me despachar! – Gritou, começando a correr sabe-se lá pra onde.

Com a pressa que tinha, não reparou bem no caminho e acabou por bater contra alguém, caindo ao chão, juntamente com essa pessoa.

- Desculpa, estás bem? Não era minha intenção derrubar-te! – Disse um rapaz um pouco mais alto que ela, levantando-se e estendendo-lhe uma mão para ajudar a levantar. – Deixa-me ajudar-te!

- S-sim, obrigada! – Disse, aceitando a ajuda e levantando-se. – Desculpa, podias dizer-me onde é a sala da ala feminina do primeiro ano? – Perguntou, com um pouco de nervosismo.

- Sim, andas até àquelas portas, cortas à direita e vais sempre enfrente, até uma porta vermelha. Não há como enganar! – Disse, sorrindo amavelmente, fazendo-a corar muito levemente, coisa que ele não notou.

- Muito obrigada! – Disse, agarrando na sua mala e começando a correr pelo corredor, mas parando e virando-se para trás antes de chegar sequer a meio. – Olha, será que nos vamos voltar a ver? – Perguntou, olhando-o com um sorriso triste.

- É claro que sim! Eu também ando no primeiro ano, sabes? – Disse, piscando-lhe um olho. – Bom, até logo então. – A rapariga estava quase a perguntar-lhe algo, quando ele literalmente cuspiu a resposta dela. – Sétima porta à tua esquerda, e… - Virou-se novamente para ela com um sorriso carinhoso - … Boa sorte, princesa. – Disse, virando-se abanando a sua mão em sinal de despedida em sinal de despedida.

Tasha fez o mesmo, virou-se para a direção contrária de onde estava e continuou a andar sem dizer nada, até ter a certeza de que o rapaz já não estava ao alcance da dela. Esboçou um sorriso de uma tonta apaixonada e soltou quase a gritos – Que rapaz tão fofo! – Disse, entrando a correr na secretaria. Bateu à porta e entrou. – O-olá! Eu sou Tasha Hagane, a nova aluna, vim para… Falar com o diretor?

- Sim, claro. Na verdade, já não há nada para falar, eu já esclareci tudo com o seu pai. Pode deixar aqui as suas coisas, ao fim do dia já estarão no seu quarto. Agora vá para a sua aula, lá por ser uma aula de apresentação para si, não quer dizer que não posso faltar. Vá, despache-se!

- S-sim, senhor! – Ela fez uma pequena vénia e saiu da secretaria, com o seu sangue a ferver após ter sido mencionada a pessoa a quem as pessoas chamavam de pai dela. Logo se acalmou, mas não sem primeiro dar um bom murro e deixar a marca do seu punho na parede.

**Star: e então, gostaram?**

**Umiko: Merecemos reviews?  
**

**Yagami: Querem mais?  
**

**Todos: Sayonara!  
**

**Fubuki: Mata nee!  
**

**Star: De onde é que tu saís-te?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: O Lince e o Lobo

**Star: Estamos de volta!*Dá saltinhos no ar***

**Haruna: E desta vez trouxemos novos amigos!  
**

**Metado do I.E. Cast: Yo, Pessoal!  
**

**Yagami: ya, ya, olá. Voltando à Star...  
**

**Star: Obrigada meio irmão rabugento e lindo que acordou com os pés de fora!  
**

**Umiko: Podemos calar-nos e passar à história?  
**

**Tachimukai: Acho que é melhor, Umiko-san. Sem mais interrupções, o segundo Capítulo de Love Academy!  
**

Chegou à sala onde supostamente ia ter aulas e bateu à porta, obtendo um "entre" e abriu a porta, pondo-se à frente de toda a turma e ficando que nem uma estaca de pedra.

- O-olá, o me- o meu nome é Tasha Hag-Hagane. Muit-muito prazer. – Diz ela timidamente, gaguejando de vergonha.

- Muito bem, podes sentar-te ao lado da menina Otonashi. – Diz-lhe a professora, apontando para um lugar livre.

Ela dirige-se com a cabeça baixa para o lugar que lhe foi indicado, ao lado de Haruna Otonashi. Era da mesma altura que ela, tinha o cabelo azul-escuro, curto e ondulado. Tinha olhos anis, um pouco acinzentados, tinha uma pele morena, e usava uns óculos encarnados no topo da cabeça. Quando chegou ao lugar indicado, ainda estava muito envergonhada, nunca é fácil ser transferido para outra escola, principalmente quando somos tão inseguros como esta rapariga.

- Como é que uma rapariga como aquela entrou nesta escola? – Perguntou uma rapariga sussurrando.

- Tem um físico que é igual ao de um palito. Tem quinze anos, mas mais parece que tem cinco, onde é que estão as curvas? – Riu-se outra, baixinho.

- Ouçam lá, vocês acham que ela é mesmo uma "ela"? – Intrigou-se outra.

Todas estas raparigas falavam baixo, para a professora não ouvir, mas, no entanto, falaram alto o suficiente para a Tasha as conseguir ouvir. Neste momento, olhava para elas e via como se riam vitoriosas. Sentia-se como um cão.

- Bolas,- disse, seguido de um suspiro; cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e pousou a sua cabeça sobre eles,- humilhada logo no meu primeiro dia. Que novidade, como se já não estivesse habituada…- Disse, terminando a sua frase, a ponto de chorar.

Sentia os seus olhos húmidos, começava a sentir um peso no coração, sentia-se completamente só. Mas, do nada, sentiu que lhe estavam a pousar uma mão no ombro.

- Não lhes faças caso, elas não têm mais nada do que fazer senão gozar com os outros!- diz-lhe uma voz meiga e doce.

- Huh? – Nesse momento, Tasha sentia-se melhor, essa rapariga tinha conseguido pôr-lhe a autoestima em ordem.- Ah, és tu. Muito obrigada, Otonashi! – Disse-lhe sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas.

- De nada. Será que me podes fazer um favor Tasha? – Pregunta ela.

- Claro, o que queres?

- Será que me podias começar a tratar apenas pelo meu nome? O meu nome Completo é Haruna Otonashi, muito prazer! De hoje em diante, serei a tua companheira de quarto! – Diz-lhe ela sorrindo e estendendo-lhe a mão.

- A sério? Muito obrigada, e prazer em conhecer-te! – Respondeu-lhe feliz, apertando-lhe a mão. - Sabes, desde que cheguei aqui, foste a primeira pessoa que falou comigo e que foi simpática para mim.

- Não te preocupes, pode haver pessoas que te vão deitar abaixo, mas tenho a certeza de que vais fazer muitos amigos! Durante a pausa do almoço, eu vou apresentar-te às minhas amigas e aos seus tutores; eles são muito simpáticos, tenho a certeza de que vais gostar deles! – Diz-lhe com simpatia.

- Muito obrigada, Haruna! Mas olha, eu tenho uma dúvida: o que é um tutor? – Pergunta-lhe intrigada.

- Bem, para começar, um tutor é um aluno da ala masculina, ou seja, é um rapaz. Eles têm o dever de guiar as raparigas ao longo dos anos. É obrigação deles proteger-nos de todos os que nos quiserem fazer mal.

- Entendo. Olha, eu tenho outra pergunta para te fazer: são os tutores que escolhem as parceiras?

- Não exatamente; como é que eu te vou explicar isto…- Disse ela, coçando a cabeça com uma mão.- Sabes aquele formulário que preencheste quando chegaste à _Love Academy_? – Pergunta-lhe, agora sabendo exatamente como falar-lhe.

- Sim, o que é que têm? – Pergunta-lhe cada vez mais curiosa.

- Bem, preencheste-o para que pudessem emparelhar-te com a pessoa que mais se adequa à tua personalidade.

- Agora já entendo. Haruna, quem é o teu tutor? Estou mesmo curiosa por saber!

- Chama-se Yuuki Tachimukai; mas ele prefere ser chamado apenas de Tachimukai. É um rapaz muito simpático, e também um pouco tímido.

- Então todas as raparigas desta escola têm um tutor?

- Sim, mesmo todas!

- Ah, é verdade, menina Hagane – Diz-lhe a professora, chamando-lhe a atenção, - esqueci-me de te dizer. Hoje vai até ao quarto 45, para conheceres o teu tutor.

- «_Quarto 45? Será que ela ficou com o Kazemaru? Não é nada mau, mas se ela ficou com o companheiro dele, isso sim foi sorte…» - _Pensou ela, sorrindo perante o seu pensamento, esperandoansiosa por saber qual seria o tutor da sua nova amiga.

- Tenho um pressentimento de que te vais dar muito bem com ele. O seu nome é Fubuki Shirou.

- O quê? – Disse Haruna surpreendida, para depois mudar a sua expressão para um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Tasha, tu não sabes a sorte que tens! – Disse-lhe entusiasmada, ainda que sussurrando.

- Ai sim, e porquê? – Disse feliz, contagiada pela alegria de Haruna.

- Porque o teu tutor é um dos melhores alunos desta escola, tem um comportamento de ouro, é muito bom em desportos que envolvam correr num campo com uma bola nos pés, ou se - Haruna foi cortada por Tasha, que se ria por dez.

- Haruna, tu sim, és a comédia em pessoa. Tanta coisa apenas para dizer que ele é bom a jogar futebol. Ai, que eu quase rebento de tanto rir!

- És muito má! Nem sequer me deixas-te terminar. Sabes que mais? A partir de agora, eu já não te vou falar mais do Shirou, isto é, do Fubuki.

- Ouve, sabes que acabaste de dizer que prefere que lhe chamem Fubuki, não sabes? – Respondeu ela, rindo-se da ação da sua amiga.

- Oh… Errr… Eu não me tinha dado conta. – Respondeu-lhe ela corada, rindo-se devido à ironia da cena.

- Desculpa ter-te interrompido, não era minha intenção, a sério! – Desculpou-se ela, com olhos de cachorrinho. – Perdoas-me, Haruna? Por favor!

- Sim, não faz mal, não te preocupes! – Conforta-a, sorrindo.

- Obrigada! Haruna, fala-me mais dele. Eu quero saber mais sobre o Fubuki! – Disse-lhe entusiasmada, e muito curiosa.

- Falo contigo no intervalo, estamos a perder muita matéria da aula! – Responde-lhe preocupada.

- Hagane! Otonashi! Posso saber sobre o que é que estão a cochichar? – Ralha-lhes a professora, com um olhar fulminante e enraivecido.

- Desculpe, professora! É que eu queria saber um pouco mais sobre o meu tutor, então a Haruna estava a matar-me a curiosidade. Se quer castigar alguém, castigue-me a mim! – Confessou-se ela à sua professora, muito corada.

- Ao que parece, estás muito interessada no teu parceiro. Acho que tenho uma coisa para fazer depois da aula. – Disse a professora, com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Acho que acabei de meter a pata na poça… - Desculpou-se ela, sentando-se, enquanto uma gota deslizava pela sua cabeça.

As aulas passaram rapidamente, e quanto mais tempo passava, mais curiosa se punha Tasha. Estava tão ansiosa por conhecer o seu tutor, queria saber como era a sua maneira de ser, qual era o seu aspeto, como soaria a sua voz… Mas mesmo estando excitada, começava a pensar se ele se iria dar bem com ela, qual seria a sua reação ao vê-la, se seria gentil e leve com ela; ou se, pelo contrário, seria brusco e duro; ela tinha um medo terrível a que as pessoas fossem pesadas com ela, já tinha peso que chegue no coração, não precisava de outra pessoa a aumentar a ferida.

De repente, soou a campainha para o intervalo do almoço, quando Tasha reparou que a professora estava a sair da sala.

- Olha, Haruna… - Diz-lhe, não desviando o olhar da porta.

- Sim, o que foi?

- Os professores almoçam na cantina connosco, não é? – Pergunta-lhe ela, agora olhando Haruna nos olhos.

- Sim, almoçam connosco lá, é ao fundo do corredor, anda, eu vou contigo! – Diz-lhe sorrindo, levantando-a e encaminhando-a pela mão, até à porta.

- Então, por que é que a professora vai pela esquerda? – Disse-lhe ela, intrigada.

- Bem, a única coisa que há pelo caminho da esquerda, são as casas de banho dos alunos e… - Haruna fez questão de ponderar um pouco sobre aquilo que ia dizer a seguir.

- E o quê? Vá lá, sabes que as palavras não mordem! – Responde-lhe ironicamente, apenas fazendo com que Haruna não mudasse de estado, até que respirou fundo, e resolveu contar a sua desconfiança.

- As casas de banho dos alunos, e a sala de aulas dos rapazes.- Disse um pouco corada, à medida que vários pensamentos embaraçosos lhe vinham à cabeça.

Entretanto, na sala dos rapazes…

- Senhor Otomura, – Disse a senhora Mitsuki, a professora das alunas da ala feminina, ao professor da ala masculina, - sei que ainda tinha uns minutos de aula para dar, mas será que podia dispensar dois dos seus alunos?

- Menina Mitsuki, penso que não haverá problema, dependendo dos motivos que tem para serem dispensados.

Então, a menina Mitsuki, explicou ao senhor Otomura as razões para querer que dois dos seus alunos fossem dispensados mais cedo, e este, ao ouvir as suas razões, concordou plenamente, e apoiava a sua decisão.

- Então, está de acordo com o meu pedido? – Pergunta-lhe a professora esperançosa.

- Sim, acho que teve uma ótima ideia, menina Mitsuki. Eu vou já chamá-los.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Otomura. Espero por você na cantina.

-É claro. Se me dá licença, tenho trabalho para fazer. – Despediu-se, e voltou a dirigir a sua atenção à sua turma, que neste momento, estava feita num circo, todos a cochicharem uns com os outros, de um lado para o outro.

- Todos calados! – Gritou o professor, gritou tão alto que se ouviu o seu grito na sala das raparigas, que ao ouvi-lo, estavam entretidas a pensar o inferno que os rapazes estariam a passar. – Hoje, tínhamos planeado prolongar a aula durante mais quarenta e cinco minutos. Ainda assim, hoje, dois de vocês irão ser dispensados. Fubuki, Tachimukai, são vocês.

- Professor, o senhor desculpe. Por que é nós vamos ser dispensados? – Pergunta-se Tachimukai.

- A professora Mitsuki, da ala feminina, tem uma tarefa para vocês. Vão lá, senão apanham um sermão a dobrar. – Dito isto, Fubuki e Tachimukai sentiram um arrepio na espinha, sabiam que o seu professor era duro, mas também sabiam que a professora das raparigas não estava para brincadeiras.

- Estamos a ir. – Responde Fubuki, pondo um sorriso nervoso, que qualquer um podia notar a quilómetros de distância.

Quando chegaram à porta da ala feminina, respiraram bem fundo, e nesse momento, Fubuki ganhou coragem e resolveu bater à porta.

- Menina Mitsuki, são o Fubuki e o Tachimukai, podemos entrar? – Pergunta ele com gentileza.

- Entrem à vontade, chegaram mesmo a tempo. – Disse-lhes com um sorriso, para logo dirigir a sua atenção a duas das suas alunas. – Otonashi, Hagane, olhem para aqui, por favor.

- Ah, sim. – Respondeu Haruna, dirigindo a sua atenção para a professora.

Tasha apenas se recostou para trás e sentou-se na borda da sua mesa, a olhar atentamente para a professora. Estavam ambas bastante calmas, até que dois rapazes entraram na sala.

- Huh? O que é que estão aqui a fazer ra - Haruna não terminou o que tinha a dizer pois viu uma certa pessoa a quem lhe agradava bastante. – Tachimukai! – Gritou Haruna entusiasmada, para logo saltar para os braços do seu tutor.

- Haruna! – Disse Tachimukai, abraçando-a contra si. – Haruna, já estas outra vez a fazer cenas! Vimo-nos ainda hoje de manhã! – Disse ele um pouco corado.

Tasha sorriu ao ver o quão feliz estava Haruna por ver o seu parceiro. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais vontade tinha de conhecer o seu tutor; até que se lembrou de uma coisa: o que estavam a fazer os rapazes na sala das raparigas? Levantou-se da sua mesa e aproximou-se de Tachimukai para lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Olhem, isto é tudo muito bonito, mas será que podiam deixar-se de lamechices e dizer o que estão aqui a fazer? – Pergunta com um sorriso, ainda que séria.

- Para dizer a verdade, nem nós sabemos. A vossa professora chamou-nos, mas não sabemos para quê. – Disse, levantando os ombros, e fechando os olhos, até que se deu conta de uma coisa. – Espera um segundo. Em primeiro lugar, quem és tu? – Pergunta-lhe intrigado.

- Creio que ainda não me apresentei. O meu nome é Tasha; Tasha Hagane! É um prazer conhecer-te, Tachimukai.- Disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Muito prazer em conhecer-te, Tasha! Ouve, como é que me conheces? – Disse, enquanto lhe esticava a mão, em sinal de cumprimento.

- Bem, para começar, eu sou nova nesta escola; e a Haruna, além de ser minha colega, é a minha companheira de quarto. Portanto quando tivemos oportunidade, ela falou-me um pouco desta escola, e consequentemente de ti.

- Não sei porquê, mas tu pareces-me muito familiar, sabes? – Pergunta Fubuki, que estava um pouco mais atrás, mas perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa dos seus colegas.

- O quê? – Disse dirigindo a sua atenção para o miúdo grisalho. – Tens razão. Acho que também já te vi antes; mas onde? – Disse, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, para se concentrar melhor. E vendo o seu ato, Fubuki fez o mesmo que essa rapariga, até que se deu um "clique" na cabeça dos dois.

- Foi contra ti que eu choquei esta manhã! – Gritaram os dois, com os olhos arregalados, e corados, apontando um para o outro.

- Ao que parece vocês os dois já se conheciam mesmo antes de se conhecerem! – Disse Tachimukai, rindo-se levemente.

- Acho que hoje é o teu dia de sorte. Primeiro, tens uns dos melhores tutores que poderia haver, depois, encontraste-te com ele mesmo antes de o conheceres, e por último, conheceste-me a mim! – Disse Haruna com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Não sei se ter-te conhecido foi ter sorte… - Diz-lhe Tasha com um sorriso grosseiro.

- Na minha opinião foi mesmo ter azar! – Continuou Fubuki, com o mesmo sorriso grosseiro que Tasha.

- Buáááá! – Berrou Haruna, com lágrimas a correr dos olhos, que mais pareciam cascatas. – Vocês são mesmo muito maus! Tachi, ouviste o que eles disseram? Ouviste?

- Desculpa lá, Haruna; - Disse Tachimukai, saindo da beira de Haruna, e pondo-se atrás de Fubuki e Tasha, com os braços apoiados à volta dos pescoços deles, - mas desta vez eu tenho de concordar! – Disse com um grande sorriso.

- Agora já percebo como te sentes, Tasha. – Disse com a cabeça virada para o chão, com uma aura negra a rodear o seu corpo. – Mas, por outro lado, vocês os dois até são bastante parecidos, sabiam? – Disse ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Que grande reviravolta que deu a personalidade dela. – Disse Tasha surpreendida.

- Podes crer. – Disse Fubuki, em concordância. – Agora, fiquei curioso. Tasha, quem é o teu tutor? – Pergunta ele, com um sorriso leve.

- A verdade é que eu não sei quem ele é. A única coisa que sei sobre ele é o seu nome.

- E qual é o nome?

- Se bem entendi, chama-se Shirou Fubuki. Conheces? E se o conheces, fazes a mínima ideia de onde possa estar?

- Já posso ter ouvido falar. E acredita, está muito mais perto do que aquilo do que tu julgas. – Diz-lhe com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Deixa-te de rodeios, e vai direto ao assunto: onde é que ele está? – Diz-lhe um pouco nervosa.

- O quê? Ele a fazer o jogo de quem fica por cima? Uau, isto vai ser giro! – Disse Tachimukai, rindo-se.

Perante a situação da rapariga, chega-se à frente e põe-se de frente para ela. Põe os braços esticados atrás das costas, a agarrar o pulso esquerdo com a mão direita, com um sorriso leve, ainda que muito lindo, aos olhos de uma rapariga.

- Mesmo à tua frente. Shirou Fubuki, é um prazer conhecer-te! – Diz, enquanto lhe estende uma mão.

- O prazer é todo meu, Fubuki! – Respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão, com um leve tom de rosa nas suas bochechas, o que provocou a mesma reação no Fubuki, ao vê-la assim.

- Fazem mesmo um par muito bonito! – Diz Haruna, completamente corada, devido à emoção.

- Um par… Bonito? – Disse Tasha, não largando a mão de Fubuki, e olhando discretamente para ele pelo canto do olho.

- _"Se calhar até fazemos um par bonito. Quem em dera poder dizer-lhe isso… Mas o que é que eu estou a dizer? Dá-lhe tempo, Fubuki! Dá-lhe tempo..." - _Perante este pensamento, Fubuki entristeceu um pouco, mas notou que Tasha estava muito corada, e como apertava fortemente a mão dele, que nesse momento, estava entrelaçada com a dela. – Então, vens almoçar connosco? – Pergunta-lhe, com um sorriso.

- Sim, vamos! – Diz-lhe com um grande sorriso.

- Vou apresentar-te a todos os meus amigos, queres? – Pergunta-lhe, puxando-a pela mão, em direção à cantina.

- Farias isso por mim? – Pergunta-lhe com olhos radiantes.

- Sim, afinal, eu sou o teu tutor. Além disso, sou teu amigo, e estarei sempre do teu lado; está bem? – Disse-lhe, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Obrigada, Fubuki. Acho que se pode dizer que és o meu anjo da guarda! – Responde-lhe docemente, agarrando com força a mão de Fubuki, ao qual ele retribuiu o gesto, fazendo com os dois ficassem corados.

**Tachimukai: E então, gostaram do facto de eu ser o namorado a Haruna?**

**Haruna: Hey, hey, hey! Ninguém aqui falou em namoro, é apenas uma admiração psico-obcessiva!**

**Star: Vai dar ao mesmo! -_-U  
**

**Umiko: Não interessa! E então reviews? Please?  
**


	3. Chapter 3: O 1º Dia de Aulas Parte I

Chegou à sala onde supostamente ia ter aulas e bateu à porta, obtendo um "entre" e abriu a porta, pondo-se à frente de toda a turma e ficando que nem uma estaca de pedra.

- O-olá, o me- o meu nome é Tasha Hag-Hagane. Muit-muito prazer. – Diz ela timidamente, gaguejando de vergonha.

- Muito bem, podes sentar-te ao lado da menina Otonashi. – Diz-lhe a professora, apontando para um lugar livre.

Ela dirige-se com a cabeça baixa para o lugar que lhe foi indicado, ao lado de Haruna Otonashi. Era da mesma altura que ela, tinha o cabelo azul-escuro, curto e ondulado. Tinha olhos anis, um pouco acinzentados, tinha uma pele morena, e usava uns óculos encarnados no topo da cabeça. Quando chegou ao lugar indicado, ainda estava muito envergonhada, nunca é fácil ser transferido para outra escola, principalmente quando somos tão inseguros como esta rapariga.

- Como é que uma rapariga como aquela entrou nesta escola? – Perguntou uma rapariga sussurrando.

- Tem um físico que é igual ao de um palito. Tem quinze anos, mas mais parece que tem cinco, onde é que estão as curvas? – Riu-se outra, baixinho.

- Ouçam lá, vocês acham que ela é mesmo uma "ela"? – Intrigou-se outra.

Todas estas raparigas falavam baixo, para a professora não ouvir, mas, no entanto, falaram alto o suficiente para a Tasha as conseguir ouvir. Neste momento, olhava para elas e via como se riam vitoriosas. Sentia-se como um cão.

- Bolas,- disse, seguido de um suspiro; cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e pousou a sua cabeça sobre eles,- humilhada logo no meu primeiro dia. Que novidade, como se já não estivesse habituada…- Disse, terminando a sua frase, a ponto de chorar.

Sentia os seus olhos húmidos, começava a sentir um peso no coração, sentia-se completamente só. Mas, do nada, sentiu que lhe estavam a pousar uma mão no ombro.

- Não lhes faças caso, elas não têm mais nada do que fazer senão gozar com os outros!- diz-lhe uma voz meiga e doce.

- Huh? – Nesse momento, Tasha sentia-se melhor, essa rapariga tinha conseguido pôr-lhe a autoestima em ordem.- Ah, és tu. Muito obrigada, Otonashi! – Disse-lhe sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas.

- De nada. Será que me podes fazer um favor Tasha? – Pregunta ela.

- Claro, o que queres?

- Será que me podias começar a tratar apenas pelo meu nome? O meu nome Completo é Haruna Otonashi, muito prazer! De hoje em diante, serei a tua companheira de quarto! – Diz-lhe ela sorrindo e estendendo-lhe a mão.

- A sério? Muito obrigada, e prazer em conhecer-te! – Respondeu-lhe feliz, apertando-lhe a mão. - Sabes, desde que cheguei aqui, foste a primeira pessoa que falou comigo e que foi simpática para mim.

- Não te preocupes, pode haver pessoas que te vão deitar abaixo, mas tenho a certeza de que vais fazer muitos amigos! Durante a pausa do almoço, eu vou apresentar-te às minhas amigas e aos seus tutores; eles são muito simpáticos, tenho a certeza de que vais gostar deles! – Diz-lhe com simpatia.

- Muito obrigada, Haruna! Mas olha, eu tenho uma dúvida: o que é um tutor? – Pergunta-lhe intrigada.

- Bem, para começar, um tutor é um aluno da ala masculina, ou seja, é um rapaz. Eles têm o dever de guiar as raparigas ao longo dos anos. É obrigação deles proteger-nos de todos os que nos quiserem fazer mal.

- Entendo. Olha, eu tenho outra pergunta para te fazer: são os tutores que escolhem as parceiras?

- Não exatamente; como é que eu te vou explicar isto…- Disse ela, coçando a cabeça com uma mão.- Sabes aquele formulário que preencheste quando chegaste à _Love Academy_? – Pergunta-lhe, agora sabendo exatamente como falar-lhe.

- Sim, o que é que têm? – Pergunta-lhe cada vez mais curiosa.

- Bem, preencheste-o para que pudessem emparelhar-te com a pessoa que mais se adequa à tua personalidade.

- Agora já entendo. Haruna, quem é o teu tutor? Estou mesmo curiosa por saber!

- Chama-se Yuuki Tachimukai; mas ele prefere ser chamado apenas de Tachimukai. É um rapaz muito simpático, e também um pouco tímido.

- Então todas as raparigas desta escola têm um tutor?

- Sim, mesmo todas!

- Ah, é verdade, menina Hagane – Diz-lhe a professora, chamando-lhe a atenção, - esqueci-me de te dizer. Hoje vai até ao quarto 45, para conheceres o teu tutor.

- «_Quarto 45? Será que ela ficou com o Kazemaru? Não é nada mau, mas se ela ficou com o companheiro dele, isso sim foi sorte…» - _Pensou ela, sorrindo perante o seu pensamento, esperandoansiosa por saber qual seria o tutor da sua nova amiga.

- Tenho um pressentimento de que te vais dar muito bem com ele. O seu nome é Fubuki Shirou.

- O quê? – Disse Haruna surpreendida, para depois mudar a sua expressão para um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Tasha, tu não sabes a sorte que tens! – Disse-lhe entusiasmada, ainda que sussurrando.

- Ai sim, e porquê? – Disse feliz, contagiada pela alegria de Haruna.

- Porque o teu tutor é um dos melhores alunos desta escola, tem um comportamento de ouro, é muito bom em desportos que envolvam correr num campo com uma bola nos pés, ou se - Haruna foi cortada por Tasha, que se ria por dez.

- Haruna, tu sim, és a comédia em pessoa. Tanta coisa apenas para dizer que ele é bom a jogar futebol. Ai, que eu quase rebento de tanto rir!

- És muito má! Nem sequer me deixas-te terminar. Sabes que mais? A partir de agora, eu já não te vou falar mais do Shirou, isto é, do Fubuki.

- Ouve, sabes que acabaste de dizer que prefere que lhe chamem Fubuki, não sabes? – Respondeu ela, rindo-se da ação da sua amiga.

- Oh… Errr… Eu não me tinha dado conta. – Respondeu-lhe ela corada, rindo-se devido à ironia da cena.

- Desculpa ter-te interrompido, não era minha intenção, a sério! – Desculpou-se ela, com olhos de cachorrinho. – Perdoas-me, Haruna? Por favor!

- Sim, não faz mal, não te preocupes! – Conforta-a, sorrindo.

- Obrigada! Haruna, fala-me mais dele. Eu quero saber mais sobre o Fubuki! – Disse-lhe entusiasmada, e muito curiosa.

- Falo contigo no intervalo, estamos a perder muita matéria da aula! – Responde-lhe preocupada.

- Hagane! Otonashi! Posso saber sobre o que é que estão a cochichar? – Ralha-lhes a professora, com um olhar fulminante e enraivecido.

- Desculpe, professora! É que eu queria saber um pouco mais sobre o meu tutor, então a Haruna estava a matar-me a curiosidade. Se quer castigar alguém, castigue-me a mim! – Confessou-se ela à sua professora, muito corada.

- Ao que parece, estás muito interessada no teu parceiro. Acho que tenho uma coisa para fazer depois da aula. – Disse a professora, com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Acho que acabei de meter a pata na poça… - Desculpou-se ela, sentando-se, enquanto uma gota deslizava pela sua cabeça.

As aulas passaram rapidamente, e quanto mais tempo passava, mais curiosa se punha Tasha. Estava tão ansiosa por conhecer o seu tutor, queria saber como era a sua maneira de ser, qual era o seu aspeto, como soaria a sua voz… Mas mesmo estando excitada, começava a pensar se ele se iria dar bem com ela, qual seria a sua reação ao vê-la, se seria gentil e leve com ela; ou se, pelo contrário, seria brusco e duro; ela tinha um medo terrível a que as pessoas fossem pesadas com ela, já tinha peso que chegue no coração, não precisava de outra pessoa a aumentar a ferida.

De repente, soou a campainha para o intervalo do almoço, quando Tasha reparou que a professora estava a sair da sala.

- Olha, Haruna… - Diz-lhe, não desviando o olhar da porta.

- Sim, o que foi?

- Os professores almoçam na cantina connosco, não é? – Pergunta-lhe ela, agora olhando Haruna nos olhos.

- Sim, almoçam connosco lá, é ao fundo do corredor, anda, eu vou contigo! – Diz-lhe sorrindo, levantando-a e encaminhando-a pela mão, até à porta.

- Então, por que é que a professora vai pela esquerda? – Disse-lhe ela, intrigada.

- Bem, a única coisa que há pelo caminho da esquerda, são as casas de banho dos alunos e… - Haruna fez questão de ponderar um pouco sobre aquilo que ia dizer a seguir.

- E o quê? Vá lá, sabes que as palavras não mordem! – Responde-lhe ironicamente, apenas fazendo com que Haruna não mudasse de estado, até que respirou fundo, e resolveu contar a sua desconfiança.

- As casas de banho dos alunos, e a sala de aulas dos rapazes.- Disse um pouco corada, à medida que vários pensamentos embaraçosos lhe vinham à cabeça.

Entretanto, na sala dos rapazes…

- Senhor Otomura, – Disse a senhora Mitsuki, a professora das alunas da ala feminina, ao professor da ala masculina, - sei que ainda tinha uns minutos de aula para dar, mas será que podia dispensar dois dos seus alunos?

- Menina Mitsuki, penso que não haverá problema, dependendo dos motivos que tem para serem dispensados.

Então, a menina Mitsuki, explicou ao senhor Otomura as razões para querer que dois dos seus alunos fossem dispensados mais cedo, e este, ao ouvir as suas razões, concordou plenamente, e apoiava a sua decisão.

- Então, está de acordo com o meu pedido? – Pergunta-lhe a professora esperançosa.

- Sim, acho que teve uma ótima ideia, menina Mitsuki. Eu vou já chamá-los.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Otomura. Espero por você na cantina.

-É claro. Se me dá licença, tenho trabalho para fazer. – Despediu-se, e voltou a dirigir a sua atenção à sua turma, que neste momento, estava feita num circo, todos a cochicharem uns com os outros, de um lado para o outro.

- Todos calados! – Gritou o professor, gritou tão alto que se ouviu o seu grito na sala das raparigas, que ao ouvi-lo, estavam entretidas a pensar o inferno que os rapazes estariam a passar. – Hoje, tínhamos planeado prolongar a aula durante mais quarenta e cinco minutos. Ainda assim, hoje, dois de vocês irão ser dispensados. Fubuki, Tachimukai, são vocês.

- Professor, o senhor desculpe. Por que é nós vamos ser dispensados? – Pergunta-se Tachimukai.

- A professora Mitsuki, da ala feminina, tem uma tarefa para vocês. Vão lá, senão apanham um sermão a dobrar. – Dito isto, Fubuki e Tachimukai sentiram um arrepio na espinha, sabiam que o seu professor era duro, mas também sabiam que a professora das raparigas não estava para brincadeiras.

- Estamos a ir. – Responde Fubuki, pondo um sorriso nervoso, que qualquer um podia notar a quilómetros de distância.

Quando chegaram à porta da ala feminina, respiraram bem fundo, e nesse momento, Fubuki ganhou coragem e resolveu bater à porta.

- Menina Mitsuki, são o Fubuki e o Tachimukai, podemos entrar? – Pergunta ele com gentileza.

- Entrem à vontade, chegaram mesmo a tempo. – Disse-lhes com um sorriso, para logo dirigir a sua atenção a duas das suas alunas. – Otonashi, Hagane, olhem para aqui, por favor.

- Ah, sim. – Respondeu Haruna, dirigindo a sua atenção para a professora.

Tasha apenas se recostou para trás e sentou-se na borda da sua mesa, a olhar atentamente para a professora. Estavam ambas bastante calmas, até que dois rapazes entraram na sala.

- Huh? O que é que estão aqui a fazer ra - Haruna não terminou o que tinha a dizer pois viu uma certa pessoa a quem lhe agradava bastante. – Tachimukai! – Gritou Haruna entusiasmada, para logo saltar para os braços do seu tutor.

- Haruna! – Disse Tachimukai, abraçando-a contra si. – Haruna, já estas outra vez a fazer cenas! Vimo-nos ainda hoje de manhã! – Disse ele um pouco corado.

Tasha sorriu ao ver o quão feliz estava Haruna por ver o seu parceiro. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais vontade tinha de conhecer o seu tutor; até que se lembrou de uma coisa: o que estavam a fazer os rapazes na sala das raparigas? Levantou-se da sua mesa e aproximou-se de Tachimukai para lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Olhem, isto é tudo muito bonito, mas será que podiam deixar-se de lamechices e dizer o que estão aqui a fazer? – Pergunta com um sorriso, ainda que séria.

- Para dizer a verdade, nem nós sabemos. A vossa professora chamou-nos, mas não sabemos para quê. – Disse, levantando os ombros, e fechando os olhos, até que se deu conta de uma coisa. – Espera um segundo. Em primeiro lugar, quem és tu? – Pergunta-lhe intrigado.

- Creio que ainda não me apresentei. O meu nome é Tasha; Tasha Hagane! É um prazer conhecer-te, Tachimukai.- Disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Muito prazer em conhecer-te, Tasha! Ouve, como é que me conheces? – Disse, enquanto lhe esticava a mão, em sinal de cumprimento.

- Bem, para começar, eu sou nova nesta escola; e a Haruna, além de ser minha colega, é a minha companheira de quarto. Portanto quando tivemos oportunidade, ela falou-me um pouco desta escola, e consequentemente de ti.

- Não sei porquê, mas tu pareces-me muito familiar, sabes? – Pergunta Fubuki, que estava um pouco mais atrás, mas perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa dos seus colegas.

- O quê? – Disse dirigindo a sua atenção para o miúdo grisalho. – Tens razão. Acho que também já te vi antes; mas onde? – Disse, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, para se concentrar melhor. E vendo o seu ato, Fubuki fez o mesmo que essa rapariga, até que se deu um "clique" na cabeça dos dois.

- Foi contra ti que eu choquei esta manhã! – Gritaram os dois, com os olhos arregalados, e corados, apontando um para o outro.

- Ao que parece vocês os dois já se conheciam mesmo antes de se conhecerem! – Disse Tachimukai, rindo-se levemente.

- Acho que hoje é o teu dia de sorte. Primeiro, tens uns dos melhores tutores que poderia haver, depois, encontraste-te com ele mesmo antes de o conheceres, e por último, conheceste-me a mim! – Disse Haruna com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Não sei se ter-te conhecido foi ter sorte… - Diz-lhe Tasha com um sorriso grosseiro.

- Na minha opinião foi mesmo ter azar! – Continuou Fubuki, com o mesmo sorriso grosseiro que Tasha.

- Buáááá! – Berrou Haruna, com lágrimas a correr dos olhos, que mais pareciam cascatas. – Vocês são mesmo muito maus! Tachi, ouviste o que eles disseram? Ouviste?

- Desculpa lá, Haruna; - Disse Tachimukai, saindo da beira de Haruna, e pondo-se atrás de Fubuki e Tasha, com os braços apoiados à volta dos pescoços deles, - mas desta vez eu tenho de concordar! – Disse com um grande sorriso.

- Agora já percebo como te sentes, Tasha. – Disse com a cabeça virada para o chão, com uma aura negra a rodear o seu corpo. – Mas, por outro lado, vocês os dois até são bastante parecidos, sabiam? – Disse ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Que grande reviravolta que deu a personalidade dela. – Disse Tasha surpreendida.

- Podes crer. – Disse Fubuki, em concordância. – Agora, fiquei curioso. Tasha, quem é o teu tutor? – Pergunta ele, com um sorriso leve.

- A verdade é que eu não sei quem ele é. A única coisa que sei sobre ele é o seu nome.

- E qual é o nome?

- Se bem entendi, chama-se Shirou Fubuki. Conheces? E se o conheces, fazes a mínima ideia de onde possa estar?

- Já posso ter ouvido falar. E acredita, está muito mais perto do que aquilo do que tu julgas. – Diz-lhe com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Deixa-te de rodeios, e vai direto ao assunto: onde é que ele está? – Diz-lhe um pouco nervosa.

- O quê? Ele a fazer o jogo de quem fica por cima? Uau, isto vai ser giro! – Disse Tachimukai, rindo-se.

Perante a situação da rapariga, chega-se à frente e põe-se de frente para ela. Põe os braços esticados atrás das costas, a agarrar o pulso esquerdo com a mão direita, com um sorriso leve, ainda que muito lindo, aos olhos de uma rapariga.

- Mesmo à tua frente. Shirou Fubuki, é um prazer conhecer-te! – Diz, enquanto lhe estende uma mão.

- O prazer é todo meu, Fubuki! – Respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão, com um leve tom de rosa nas suas bochechas, o que provocou a mesma reação no Fubuki, ao vê-la assim.

- Fazem mesmo um par muito bonito! – Diz Haruna, completamente corada, devido à emoção.

- Um par… Bonito? – Disse Tasha, não largando a mão de Fubuki, e olhando discretamente para ele pelo canto do olho.

- _Se calhar até fazemos um par bonito. Quem em dera poder dizer-lhe isso… Mas o que é que eu estou a dizer? Dá-lhe tempo, Fubuki! Dá-lhe tempo... - _Perante este pensamento, Fubuki entristeceu um pouco, mas notou que Tasha estava muito corada, e como apertava fortemente a mão dele, que nesse momento, estava entrelaçada com a dela. – Então, vens almoçar connosco? – Pergunta-lhe, com um sorriso.

- Sim, vamos! – Diz-lhe com um grande sorriso.

- Vou apresentar-te a todos os meus amigos, queres? – Pergunta-lhe, puxando-a pela mão, em direção à cantina.

- Farias isso por mim? – Pergunta-lhe com olhos radiantes.

- Sim, afinal, eu sou o teu tutor. Além disso, sou teu amigo, e estarei sempre do teu lado; está bem? – Disse-lhe, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Obrigada, Fubuki. Acho que se pode dizer que és o meu anjo da guarda! – Responde-lhe docemente, agarrando com força a mão de Fubuki, ao qual ele retribuiu o gesto, fazendo com os dois ficassem corados.

7


	4. Chapter 4: O 1º Dia de Aulas Parte II

As horas foram passando até que Tasha conheceu todos os que tinha para conhecer, podia finalmente descansar um pouco, e esquecer a grande e cansativa manhã que tinha tido. Mas, o que ela não sabia, era que ainda tinha uma longa tarde à sua frente.

- Meninas sentem-se! – Ordenou a professora. – Vamos, hoje é um dia muito especial. Para além de termos uma nova aluna na nossa turma, temos uma velha amiga de volta. Deem as boas vindas à vossa colega: Carina Tsukino! – Anunciou a professora, ao qual todos se levantaram e bateram palmas. – E agora, como previsto, vamos dar as nossas aulas especiais; por favor, procurem calma e ordenadamente pelos vossos tutores.

- O quê? O que são as… Aulas especiais? – Perguntou Tasha muito confusa.

- Digamos que são umas aulas que te vão parecer chatas, mas acredita que assim que te habituares, vais gostar muito de ter a companhia de um rapaz a poucos milímetros de ti. – Disse Fubuki, abraçando Tasha pela cintura, puxando-a para si; coisa a que Tasha respondeu calma e serenamente, corando um pouco e sorrindo, com a sua franja tapando os seus olhos. Esticou os seus braços e pôs as suas mãos por cima daquelas que tinha a abraçar a sua barriga.

- Ai sim, e vou gostar porquê? – Pergunta Tasha, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Fubuki.

- Porque o rapaz sou eu, e acredita, por mais manso que um cão possa parecer, pode ser tão feroz como um lobo. – Disse Fubuki, com um olhar um pouco atrevido, mas que Tasha sabia que era apenas uma brincadeira.

- Oh, não comeces. Só te conheço à um dia, e tu já estás a tentar atirar-te a mim. Mas não penses que não goste; olha que até está a resultar! – Diz ela, piscando um olho.

- Já agora, quanto a isso de eu me estar a atirar a ti… Olha quem fala! – Disse um pouco angustiado. Tasha ficou bastante surpreendida, mas logo pôs uma mão diante da boca, para disfarçar um pouco o seu riso, mas não conseguiu nada com isso; ria-se levemente com um rubor nas bochechas, Fubuki sentiu-se um pouco triste, mas quando viu o sorriso de Tasha, alegrou-se bastante. Embora não a conhecesse à muito tempo, o seu sorriso tinha uma espécie de efeito nele, a sua doce voz deixava-o louco; e o seu toque derretia-o por dentro. Para ele, era como estar na presença de um anjo.

- Vamos lá começar. Peguem nos cadernos e estejam atentos, por favor. – Disse a professora, preparando o projetor para dar início à aula.

O projetor mostrava um filme que tinha como nome "Amor Impossível", e todos se perguntavam porque iriam ver um filme desses, até que o filme chegou ao fim; e a resposta era bastante clara.

- O que… Foi isto? – Disse Tasha, pasmada com o conteúdo do filme, imóvel, e que se não estivesse tão envergonhada, a primeira coisa que faria, seria recostar-se no peito de Fubuki, esperando que este a reconfortasse.

- Não faço a mínima, mas… Tenho a certeza de que não quero voltar a ver este filme. – Respondeu-lhe, um pouco enojado, enquanto olhava para Tasha, quem tinha as bochechas vermelhas como um tomate; com a vista dirigida ao chão. Ao ver isto, chamou-a à razão pondo um mão no ombro esquerdo dela, aproximando-a de si. – Estás bem? – Perguntou-lhe olhando-a cara-a-cara, um pouco preocupado.

- N-não. E-eu… Errr… Isto é; eu… - Tasha estava completamente assombrada devido ao que tinha visto no filme, não queria estar a tão pouca distância de um rapaz pelo menos durante uns bons quinze minutos. E estar tão perto de Fubuki, mais o facto de estar a agarrá-la e a fixar o seu olhar no seu rosto, não ajudava nada. Desistiu de fazer-se de vítima. Respirou bem fundo, fechou os olhos e pôs um pequeno sorriso, agora mais calma, e tratou de acalmar também Fubuki, ela não gostava de o preocupar. – Sim, estou bem e… Desculpa. – Acabou por dizê-lo agora, um pouco triste.

- Porque é que me pedes desculpa, não tens razão para isso! – Disse, com um sorriso apenado.

- É que, eu estou sempre a preocupar-te e isso incomoda-me. Incomoda-me saber que te preocupas por mim, por uma miudinha nova e sem futuro. Afinal, deves ter mais que fazer do que fazer de ama-seca. – Disse, baixando a cabeça e dirigindo a sua atenção ao chão, para longe do rosto de Fubuki.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu preocupo-me contigo pura e simplesmente por que tenho o dever de te proteger. Tu és a minha parceira, eu vou estar sempre do teu lado, e além disso… Eu não gosto de ver as pessoas sofrer, principalmente as raparigas. Eu detesto ver pessoas a chorar, sobretudo se elas estão a sofrer por minha causa! – Disse-lhe Fubuki, a ponto de rebentar em lágrimas, não queria que se sentissem tristes por sua causa. Tasha, ao notar isto, levou as mãos aos ombros de Fubuki, abanando-o levemente, para a frente e para trás. Sentia-se um pouco mal, mas sabia o que tinha a fazer.

- Fubuki, para. – Disse-lhe suavemente, pondo-lhe a sua mão direita na sua bochecha, acariciando-lhe a parte detrás da orelha, olhando-o também com um pouco de vontade de chorar. – Não te reprimas a ti mesmo. Eu não estou triste por tua causa, muito menos agora que me explicas-te por que é que me tratavas desta maneira tão diferente. Mas se tu te pões a chorar eu vou chorar também, e isso não vai dar em nada, pois não, Fubuki? – Disse-lhe, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ao ver isto, Fubuki ficou surpreendido perante este ato da sua amiga, mas depois, mudou a sua expressão para um terno sorriso, e lançou-se aos braços de Tasha, corado e muito feliz, sentia-se como nunca se sentira antes. Que ele soubesse, apenas Goenji o tinha conseguido animar quando se punha triste, mas ela tinha conseguido enchê-lo de felicidade num abrir e fechar de olhos. Estava para lhe agradecer, quando soou a campainha para declarar o fim das aulas. Todos estavam a conversar sobre o dia cansativo que tinha sido. De um salto, Fubuki largou Tasha e levantou-se, apresentando-lhe uma mão para a ajudar a levantar.

- Como és nova nesta escola, não deves conhecer muito bem a cidade, não é? – Pergunta-lhe Fubuki, encaminhando-se de mãos dadas com Tasha em direção à porta.

- Sim. Porquê?

- E que tal se eu e tu formos dar um passeio, para te ajudar a conhecer a cidade? E além disso, é da maneira que eu também saio um pouco, à muito tempo que não o faço! – Disse-lhe contente.

- Sim, adorava! Fubuki, és o maior! – Disse com uma cara infantil, agarrando-se com força ao braço de Fubuki, mas soltando-o um pouco depois. Foram ambos caminhando até fora do instituto, ainda com os uniformes, afinal não havia razão para trocarem de roupa. Acabaram por chegar a um parque cheio de flores, com uma grande fonte de água no meio, com muitas árvores de todos os tipos e tamanhos.

- Já chegámos! Então, o que achas? – Perguntou Fubuki com um sorriso. Os olhos de Tasha tornaram- se grandes ao ver esse parque, era realmente lindo.

- Isto é lindo! – Disse, largando a mão de Fubuki, correndo pelo pequeno parque e rodopiando, rindo imenso, não sabia porquê, mas aquele lugar recordava-a de um lugar especial para ela; recordava-a da sua casa. - Fubuki! – Gritou ela, chamando a atenção do seu acompanhante.

- O que foi? – Disse, virando-se para ela.

- Não me apanhas! – Disse-lhe ela divertida, pondo a língua de fora e piscando um olho, para depois se pôr a correr.

- Se fosse a ti, não estava tão confiante de mim mesmo. – Disse, começando também a correr, alcançando-a rapidamente.

- És bastante rápido; mas será que consegues ser… Como o vento? – Disse ela, com um olhar desafiador. A frase que essa rapariga pronunciou recordou-o dos tempos em que estava na equipa de futebol do instituto Raimon. Essa era a frase que o motivava a treinar, tinha que treinar até ser tão veloz como o vento.

- Isso pergunto-te eu a ti, princesa. – Disse, começando a correr muito velozmente.

- Humf. Se é guerra que queres… - De repente, Tasha começou a ganhar terreno sobre Fubuki e foi ultrapassando-o, muito agilmente. Competiram para ver quem era mais rápido, até que ficaram sem fôlego, e resolveram sentar-se num banco para descansarem.

- Bem, tu estás mesmo bem treinada. – Disse, Fubuki, entre suspiros.

- Pois olha que tu também não estás nada mal. – Respondeu-lhe, com a respiração normalizada.

- Sabes, - Disse-lhe, agora com a respiração normalizada, - tu e eu temos o mesmo lema. – Disse, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Ai sim? Tu também tens esta motivação para ser mais tão veloz ou até mais do que o vento? – Perguntou-lhe intrigada, obtendo como resposta um sim.

Estavam ambos muito divertidos, até que sentiram umas gotas a caírem-lhes na cabeça.

- Está a começar a chuviscar, e ouvi dizer que hoje vai haver muita chuva, é melhor voltarmos depressa para o instituto. – Disse Fubuki, levantando-se do banco. Tasha concordou e levantou-se também mas justamente quando iam começar a caminhar até à sua escola, rompeu-se uma grande chuvada. - Agora já não há volta a dar, temos que ir antes que isto piore! – Disse Fubuki, agarrando na mão de Tasha e começando a correr, para poderem chegar minimamente secos.

4


	5. Chapter 5: Uma Confissão Sombria

Quando finalmente chegaram ao instituto, estavam completamente ensopados, parecia que tinham caído dentro de uma piscina ou algo do género. Fubuki sem hesitar nem pensar duas vezes, levou Tasha para o seu quarto. Afinal de contas, tinham planeado fazê-lo.

- Pronto, agora já estamos abrigados. – Disse Fubuki satisfeito. – Tens fome? Se quiseres posso preparar-te alguma coisa, não é incómodo nenhum para mim! – Disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Não obrigada, eu não tenho muita fome. – Respondeu-lhe timidamente, observando cada recanto do quarto onde se encontrava.

- Então está bem. De qualquer das maneiras vou fazer um pouco de chocolate quente, vai fazer-nos bem e vai manter-nos o corpo quente.

- Que bom! Eu adoro chocolate quente, principalmente quando leva daqueles _marshmallows _em miniatura por cima! – Disse, contente.

- Referes-te a estes? – Disse, apresentando-lhe um tabuleiro com duas canecas de chocolate quente com doces brancos por cima. Tasha limitou-se a rir perante aquela situação e responder afirmativamente, era como se aquele miúdo lhe lesse os pensamentos. - Então já somos dois! – Respondeu-lhe ele, dando-lhe a beber uma das canecas.

- Obrigada. – Disse, provando um pouco da sua bebida. – Mm! Isto está delicioso! – Disse com um rubor de satisfação nas suas bochechas. Fubuki riu-se e sentiu-se feliz de que a sua amiga tivesse gostado, também não eram muitas as pessoas com quem ele tinha partilhado um chocolate quente.

- Agora a sério. Estamos ambos ensopados, se não nos secarmos rapidamente vamos acabar por ficar doentes. – Disse um pouco preocupado.

- E mesmo que ligue-mos o aquecedor, ainda demoraríamos umas quantas horas a secar-nos. – Disse pensativa. Tinham que pensar em algo, não podiam simplesmente ficar ao frio. Pensaram durante pelo menos uns cinco minutos, até que Fubuki teve uma ideia.

- Tira a roupa. – Fubuki olhou para longe de Tasha com um rubor nas suas bochechas, estava envergonhado por causa daquilo que tinha acabado de dizer.

- O quê? – Tasha nem podia acreditar naquilo que tinha acabado de ouvir, muito menos vindo da boca de alguém como Fubuki.

- Ouviste-me bem. Temos de tirar as roupas, amenos que queiras ficar constipada! – Disse olhando-a de frente.

- Está bem, mas; o que fazemos com as nossas roupas? – Perante isto, Fubuki ligou o seu aquecedor no segundo nível para as poupas secarem um pouco mais depressa, mas também para não se queimarem.

- Pomo-las aqui, entretanto, secamo-nos com umas toalhas. Não te parece demasiado, ou parece? Só te digo uma coisa: temos de ficar em roupa interior, mais nada; devem ter sido as únicas roupas que não ficaram molhadas. – Disse um pouco corado.

- Está bem, mas tens de prometer que não espreitas enquanto eu me estiver a despir! – Disse, também um pouco envergonhada. Entendendo a sua situação, Fubuki concordou. – E não te preocupes, eu não te vou espreitar a ti.

Então, viraram-se de costas um para o outro. Tasha virada para a porta, e Fubuki para a parede onde estava encostada a sua cama. Aos poucos, foram começando a despir-se, até que ficaram ambos em roupa interior. Fubuki tinha ficado apenas com os seus boxers e tinha-se sentado na sua cama; e Tasha com uns boxers femininos. Mas para Fubuki, que a viu depois de uns instantes, teve uma surpresa; Tasha tinha bastantes ligaduras à volta do seu peito, que iam até um pouco acima da linha da cintura, e que estavam presas por algumas tiras que passavam por cima do seu ombro direito; que apenas deixavam ver uma das alças do soutien de Tasha.

- Olha, Tasha… - Disse Fubuki um pouco envergonhado por ver a sua companheira assim.

- D-diz. – Respondeu-lhe, ainda de costas para ele.

- Senta-te aqui. Já deves estar um pouco cansada de estar de pé depois do dia que tiveste, vai fazer-te bem um pouco de descanso. – Disse, com um pequeno sorriso, embora que fosse apenas para esconder a sua vergonha.

- S-sim; j-já vou. – Tasha engoliu um pouco de saliva e inspirou bem fundo, para se livrar de alguns nervos, depois disto, Tasha pôs-se de frente para Fubuki, quem ficou bastante mais corado; e sentou-se ao seu lado, com a cabeça baixa, sentia muita vergonha, nunca tinha estado assim com ninguém, nem sequer com uma rapariga, quanto mais um rapaz.

- Olha, parece que hoje vai haver uma tempestade. – Disse Fubuki, olhando pela janela.

- Espera um pouco. Uma tempestade como um temporal ou uma tempestade elétrica? – Disse-lhe Tasha, com medo pintado por toda a sua cara. Fubuki não notou nada disso, pois estava fixado no céu que agora tinha uma cor aproximadamente negra, e engoliu em seco, pois também ele estava um pouco preocupado. – Uma tempestade elétrica. Por que é que perg- Fubuki não terminou a sua frase, pois viu que a sua amiga não estava lá muito bem.

- O que é que eu vou fazer? Se soar um trovão eu não sei o que me possa acontecer. Vai acontecer o mesmo que daquela vez. – Sussurrava Tasha baixinho, enquanto uns arrepios gelados lhe percorriam as costas e faziam com que começasse a tremer e a bater os dentes.

- Estás com frio? – Perguntou, aproximando-se mais de Tasha, encostando a parte lateral da sua perna esquerda à perna direita de Tasha, o que fez com que ela corasse um pouco.

- U-u-um po-po-pouc-co. – Disse gaguejando devido ao frio, olhando para baixo, de braços cruzados esfregando os antebraços.

- Nesse caso… - Disse Fubuki, passando os braços pelas costas de Tasha. Passou o seu braço esquerdo pela barriga de Tasha, atravessando-lhe a cintura de um lado ao outro, e o seu braço direito pelo seu peito, apoiando-o na sua clavícula, pondo-lhe a mão no ombro esquerdo, pousando a sua cabeça no ombro direito de Tasha, fechando os olhos e puxando-a para si, deixando-a completamente à sua mercê, encostando o corpo dela ao seu na totalidade. – Deixa que eu te dê um pouco do meu calor. – Disse-lhe, fazendo com que ela corasse um pouco, mas que não se queixasse um único momento; e que lhe olhasse olhos nos olhos.

- Muito obrigada, agora já estou um pouco mais quente, mas continuo com frio. – Disse, tremendo um pouco.

- Acho que é melhor desfazeres os totós, assim o teu cabelo vai secar melhor; além disso, se ele secar com os totós feitos amanhã de manhã vai ficar a parecer um oito, e acho que tu não queres mesmo que isso aconteça. – Disse, rindo-se e imaginando a figura da sua amiga.

- Acho que sim. Bem, é melhor desfazê-los. – Disse, levantando os braços para desfazer os seus totós.

- Espera; eu desaperto-os por ti! – Disse, agarrando-lhe nos pulsos, e sorrindo-lhe. Tasha pousou os braços de imediato e deixou Fubuki mover-se à sua vontade. Este pôs-se atrás de Tasha de joelhos e pouco a pouco foi suavemente desapertando um dos totós de Tasha, mas quando foi desapertar o segundo…

- Au! Está a doer! – Queixou-se Tasha, pondo uma mão na cabeça, onde lhe doía.

- Desculpa, não era minha intensão magoar-te. – Disse, pondo-lhe uma mão no ombro.

- Não faz mal. Achas que consegues tirar este nó? – Perguntou-lhe um pouco triste.

- Tem calma, eu vou ter muito cuidado, está bem? – Perguntou-lhe suavemente. Recebeu um sim como resposta e devagar foi tentando tirar o nó até que conseguiu, e reparou que Tasha estava muito tensa, agarrava com força os lençóis da cama de Fubuki, e tinha os olhos fechados com força. Fubuki, ao ver isto decidiu divertir-se um pouco nesta situação; visto que Tasha não tinha sentido sequer que já não tinha o nó no cabelo. – Oh, não! Vou ter de te cortar o cabelo, o nó não quer sair! – Disse ele sarcasticamente.

- Não! Por favor, não! Tudo menos isso! – Disso abanando Fubuki pelos ombros, com força, para a frente e para trás; gritando aflita.

- Tem calma, eu já te tirei o nó à algum tempo, não precisas de te preocupar. – Diz, enquanto lhe põe uma mão na cabeça de Tasha e afagou-a gentilmente, o que a fez sorrir e fechar os olhos para apreciar a carícia.

- Desculpa. E obrigada. – Disse, sorrindo.

- Ainda tens frio? – Pergunta-lhe calmamente.

- Sim, mas é só um bocadinho. – Respondeu-lhe sentando-se de lado na cama e pondo uma mão ao seu lado, para se equilibrar.

- Espera um pouco, eu vou buscar alguma coisa para nos aquecer.

- Está bem. Já agora, tu não divides o quarto com o Kazemaru?

- Sim, mas não te preocupes. Eu pedi ao Kazemaru que não viesse ao nosso quarto pelo menos até faltar uma hora para o recolher.

- Mas… Porquê?

- Porque queria passar um bom tempo a sós contigo. Quero conhecer-te melhor e também que sejamos bons amigos! – Diz-lhe com um sorriso enorme. – É melhor bebermos o resto do chocolate quente antes que fique frio. – Fubuki pegou nas canecas de chocolate e chegou-se à beira de Tasha, com um cobertor bem grosso na mão. Deu uma das canecas a Tasha e recostou-se contra a parede. – Agora chega-te aqui e cobre-te.

- Sim. – Respondeu-lhe timidamente, aproximando-se da parede, deixando que Fubuki a cobrisse com aquele cobertor, compartindo-o com ele.

Estavam os dois aconchegados naquela cama, debaixo de um cobertor; agora já se viam os flaches dos relâmpagos e Tasha começava a ter a pulsação acelerada, mas sentia-se estranhamente calma em relação às outras vezes em que tinha havido tempestades. Ouvia-se o vento a assobiar bem alto, quase se podia sentir as gotas de chuva, pois caiam com tanta força que parecia que iam passar através do vidro e acertar-lhes a qualquer momento. Ainda assim, Tasha não se importava e sentia-se como nunca antes se tinha sentido, sentia-se muito calma e não tinha medo, não sabia por que é que se sentia assim, mas tinha um palpite: era por causa da companhia que tinha. Nesse momento, ela tinha a cabeça encostada no peito de Fubuki, quem a estava a abraçar protetoramente, para que não tivesse frio, embora que não estivesse a resultar na totalidade, visto que ela tossia com força e espirrava de vez em quando.

- Tasha, ouve, eu tentei conter-me, mas já não aguento mais. Por que raio é que tens essas ligaduras? Se não as tirares vais acabar por ficar pior! – Diz-lhe, olhando-a zangado e um pouco preocupado.

- Eu não posso. – Respondeu-lhe olhando para longe do seu rosto.

- Afinal por que é que tu usas essas ligaduras? Não estás magoada, não vejo razão alguma para as usares.

- Sabes; isto já aconteceu à algum tempo. Eu era gozada por todos. Os outros miúdos conseguiam mesmo pôr-me fora do juízo, quando o faziam a única coisa que conseguiam ver era o meu punho na cara deles. E se eles se metiam com os meus amigos, nem mesmo isso conseguiam ver. A partir daí, todos passaram a ter medo de mim, afastavam-se de mim e diziam que eu era uma aberração. Ainda assim, outros diziam que eu era uma fraca, uma falhada; era mesmo insuportável. Então se me vissem como sou agora, iriam gozar-me ainda mais. Por isso é que eu uso estas ligaduras, entendes? Uso-as apenas para esconder o meu peito, mais nada. – Disse Tasha, acabando por desabafar com o seu amigo, com as pernas encolhidas e com a cabeça entre elas. Visto isto, Fubuki não conseguiu conter a sua vontade e partiu-se a rir.

- Mas tu usas ligaduras por causa de uma coisa dessas?! Vá lá, não me faças rir! – Disse, apertando a zona da barriga, rindo-se já com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Afinal eu estava enganada a teu respeito. – Disse ela, num tom frio.

- Huh? O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou-lhe preocupado.

- És como todos os outros. Apenas queres fazer troça de mim! – Disse irritada, a ponto de chorar.

- Isso não é verdade, eu nunca faria troça de ti! – Disse triste, olhando-a preocupado; pensava que era desta vez que tinha arruinado a sua amizade com Tasha.

- Mente-me… Mente-me e diz-me que não estavas a rir-te de mim! – Respondeu-lhe olhando-o cheia de raiva e medo.

- Olha-me bem, Tasha. – Disse-lhe, pousando-lhe suavemente a sua mão direita na sua bochecha, fazendo com que ela o olhasse de frente. – Eu estava a rir-me, mas não era de ti. Eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que eu nunca te quis magoar. – Disse-lhe, com umas lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto.

- Tu estás… A chorar? – Perguntou-lhe com receio.

- Diz-me uma coisa. Só te peço isto: queres que eu te diga o porquê de eu estar a chorar?

- S-sim.

- Tu. Tu és a razão de eu estar a chorar; tu tens uma personalidade radiante, tens a voz mais doce que eu já ouvi. Além disso… Não achas que é um pouco absurdo usares ligaduras apenas para esconderes o peito? Afinal, é normal numa rapariga da tua idade ter o peito crescido, não é? – Respondeu a rir, ainda que com as lágrimas a cair.

- Acho-Acho que sim. – Respondeu rindo-se um pouco envergonhada. Por muito que lhe custasse admitir, era Fubuki quem tinha toda a razão.

Estavam ambos um pouco envergonhados com aquela cena, mas tinham de admitir que estavam muito divertidos. Tinha passado pouco mais de meia hora desde que tinham chegado ao quarto de Fubuki. Eles estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem tinham notado no temporal que se estava a fazer lá fora. Tasha nem sequer se lembrava que lá fora havia uma tempestade, até que soou um trovão.

- Aaaahhh! – Tasha gritou de imediato ao ouvir o trovão, abraçou-se a si própria com medo. Gemia e tremia e tinha lágrimas a escorrer pela cara. Nesse momento, toda aquela alegria que sentia foi dissipada pelo medo. Para ela, já nada mais existia a não ser a escuridão.

- Tasha. Tasha, o que se passa? – Fubuki começava a afligir-se por Tasha. Ainda assim, havia qualquer coisa de familiar nela. Fubuki abanava-a com força, tentava chamá-la à razão. – Por favor, Tasha! Não deixes que o medo te domine! Não… Não me deixes! – Acabou por dizê-lo.

- Tenho muito medo. O que eu menos quero neste momento é deixar-te! Não quero ficar sozinha; não quero que as chamas voltem a tirar-me tudo! – De repente, Tasha juntou ambas as mãos às de Fubuki, apertando-as com força.

- Tasha… - Disse Fubuki com um ar triste, com olhos a brilhar da melancolia. – Está tudo bem… Estou aqui contigo, não precisas de ter medo; está bem? – Perguntou, envolvendo-a num abraço com um dos braços, enquanto com a mão direita levantava levemente o seu queixo para que Tasha o olha-se nos olhos. Tasha, vendo a profunda honestidade gravada nos olhos de Fubuki, limitou-se a abanar a cabeça em concordância.

- Agora, Como é que é isso de as chamas te tirarem tudo? – Perguntou ele fazendo-lhe pequenas carícias com a mão que tinha nas suas costas.

- Sabes, quando eu era muito pequenina, tinha por volta de seis anos, os meus pais foram obrigados a separarem-se de mim e dos meus irmãos, todos menos o mais velho dos meus irmãos mais velhos; que estava escondido nesse momento. Depois disso, eu só me lembro de acordar numa cama individual e de ver uma enfermeira a dizer-me que eu estava num orfanato e que tinha estado a dormir durante três dias inteiros. – Disse ela, olhando-o com os olhos molhados.

- Eu… - Tentou ele dizer. Estava sem palavras, o que Tasha lhe tinha dito tinha-o deixado horrorizado. – Peço imensa desculpa! Eu não sabia Tasha, não queria que te sentisses mal! – Disse, tentando desculpar-se.

- Não faz mal nenhum, Fubuki. – Disse ela, sorrindo, apenada pela reação de Fubuki. – Eu… Já estou muito, muito habituada. – Disse, baixando um pouco a cabeça, fazendo com que a sua franja tapasse os seus olhos.

- E então… - Disse ele, hesitando um pouco.

- E então, o quê? – Disse Tasha, voltando a encara-lo de frente.

- A história. Tanto quanto me pareceu, ainda tens umas coisas por explicar; visto que o que me contaste não tinha nada a ver com chamas… - Disse ele, secamente.

- Pois! – Disse ela, com uma gota de nervosismo a escorrer-lhe pela cabeça, enquanto coçava a nuca. – Bem, onde é que eu ia… - Perguntou para si mesma enquanto fechava os olhos e punha um dedo no queixo e fechava os olhos para tentar lembrar-se melhor; o que fez Fubuki soltar um leve risinho. – Ah, já sei! Mais ou menos passado um mês de eu lá estar, um casal entrou lá e adotou-me. A casa deles era mediana; nem pequena nem muito grande; estava lá no meio. Eu pensava que a partir daí ia ter uma vida melhor, mas estava redondamente enganada. Eles mandavam-me ir às comprar, fazer-lhes o jantar, limpar a casa de cima a baixo; e nem sequer diziam obrigado, nem uma vez. Eles não me deixavam brincar, a minha vida era realmente um horror, mas eu não o odiava de todo. Afinal, eles davam-me comida, roupa e um teto sobre a cabeça; que mais podia eu desejar, era o que muitos se perguntavam. Mas; eu só tinha uma resposta… - Terminou ela de dizer, olhando para Fubuki nos olhos.

-Ser feliz. – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, o que provocou surpresa da parte de Tasha, e um olhar nostálgico de Fubuki.

-Continua, estás à vontade, eu não conto isto a ninguém, prometo! – Disse ele, sorrindo. Tasha apenas respondeu afirmativamente e continuou a falar.

- Um dia, eles tinham ido jantar fora, e era uma noite de tempestade. Não sabia porquê, mas nessa altura, olhar para os relâmpagos e para os trovões era tão relaxante, tão… Nostálgico. Até que ao mesmo tempo, um relâmpago e um trovão colidiram e atingiram a casa onde eu estava. A casa, como não tinha para-raios, incendiou-se e não demorou nada para que o fogo fosse até ao quarto onde eu estava. Para que aquilo não piora-se, eu pus-me a correr e agarrei em todos os fósforos, acendalhas e qualquer outra coisa que soubesse que podia arder e subi as escadas até ao quarto deles. Tranquei-me lá pensando que o fogo não entraria com a porta fechada. Mas, eu era uma criança que nunca tinha andado na escola, o que queriam que pensasse? O fogo passou e como uma das garrafas estava a vazar, acabou por me escorrer um pouco pelo corpo abaixo. Bastou apenas uma faísca para que o pior acontecesse: o líquido entrou em combustão e começou a queimar a minha pele. Eu berrei de dor e de medo; os vizinhos ouviram, e, em meu auxílio, chamaram os bombeiros. Eles não tardaram muito em chegar, mas para mim já era muito tarde, já não tinha voz de tanto gritar, e começava a perder a consciência. Estava quase a desmaiar quando de repente um homem entrou pela janela e começou a chamar por mim, o que me fez reagir, levantado o braço com muita dificuldade, como que pedindo ajuda. Ele imediatamente pegou em mim ao colo e desceu pela escada por onde tinha subido; mas não sem primeiro reparar no que eu tinha entre os meus braços. Nesse momento, eu comecei a recuperar as minhas forças e acordei; e pus-me em pé, mesmo que com dificuldade. Ao longe, eu vi os donos da casa a chegar e a sair do carro; vindo pedir explicações aos bombeiros acerca do incêndio na casa. Os bombeiros explicaram-lhes tudo, e resolveram também fazer-lhes um pequeno interrogatório… - Disse ela, enquanto as memórias lhe preenchiam a mente.

_- Desculpe, mas porque é que não estava em casa? – Perguntou um agente da polícia à Dona da casa._

_ - Não é óbvio? Eu e o meu marido fazemos cinco anos de casados, e resolve-mos ir comemorar num bom restaurante. – disse ela, com o seu nariz empinado._

_ - E deixou sozinha uma criança pequena, numa noite de tempestade?!- Gritou-lhe o bombeiro._

_ - Criança, mas que criança? – Perguntou agora o marido._

_ - Aquela ali; vocês nem se recordam da vossa própria filha? – Perguntou agora, a ferver de raiva._

_ - Ela não é nossa filha; nem nossa nem de ninguém! Aquilo não é um ser humano, é uma aberração! – Gritou a mulher com desprezo, apontando para uma menina pequena, de pijama chamuscado e roto, com o corpo repleto de queimaduras._

_ - Como se atreve a falar assim de uma criança? – Pergunta um dos paramédicos._

_ - Não me interessa como falo ou deixe de falar dela, afinal é apenas a criada._

_ - O que disse? – Perguntou um chefe da polícia._

_ - Sim. Ela limpa a casa, faz as compras, e tenta cozinhar aquilo que sai carvão. Não nos serve de muito, mas não se queixa, e isso é melhor que nada._

_ - Minha senhora, você desculpe, mas está a dizer que você obriga esta menina inocente fazer trabalho doméstico?_

_ - Sim. E depois?_

_ - Vocês os dois estão presos em nome da lei! – Disseram todos os polícias ao mesmo tempo, apontando as suas armas para o casal._

_ - Mas porquê? Nós damos-lhe comida, damos-lhe um par de roupas e damos-lhe uma casa onde viver. Já agora, que foi caríssima. – Disse ela indignada pela sua casa reduzida a cinzas. – O que é que tu tens aí, pirralha? – Disse ela, observando o que a menina tinha nos braços. – Como é que pudeste? _

_ - O que se passa, meu amor? – Perguntou o seu marido._

_ - O que ela tem nas mãos são objectos sensíveis às chamas: fósforos, álcool, acetona, acendalhas! Foi ela que pegou fogo à casa!_

_ - Como te atreves, nós demos-te tudo o que poderias desejar. Agora, vais sentir toda a dor do mundo! – Disse ele, agarrando no pescoço da menina, apertando-o com todas as suas forças. A menina gemia pela falta de ar e a sua visão começava a ficar turva, até que alguém acabou com isso, dando um forte golpe na nuca do homem, fazendo-o perder a consciência, e largando a menina. A mulher abaixou-se com um sorriso suave, e disse à menina para se aproximar. A menina fê-lo, mas o que ela não sabia era que a mulher tinha um cinto atrás das suas costas. – Vai pró inferno! – Gritou, cortando-lhe o braço com o dente da fivela._

_ - Aaaahhh! – Gritou a menina pela dor. Depois disso, caiu ao chão por causa do cansaço e acabou por desmaiar, mas não sem primeiro dizer as ultimas palavras – Miko-kun… - E com isto, caiu num profundo sono._

8


	6. Chapter 6: Noite Quente de Inverno

- E foi isso que se passou. – Disse, muito sorridente para Fubuki. Mas esse sorriso não durou muito a ser substituído por uma cara com medo e preocupação pintadas nela. – Fu-Fubuki? – Disse ela, aproximando-se da sua face para poder ver como estava, já que a sua franja tapava os seus olhos, o que fazia com que a sua cara tivesse uma expressão neutra e um pouco fantasmagórica. – O que se passa, Fubuki? Para com isso, estás a assustar-me; sai dessa, Fubuki! Responde-me; quero ouvir a tua voz; quero ver os teus lindos olhos azuis e receber essas tuas carícias de que tanto gosto! Eu… Eu quero… Eu quero-te Fubuki! – Disse por fim, gritando com medo e a chorar.

Fubuki não estava realmente mal, apenas estava sumido em pensamentos; mas não tão sumido para não ter conseguido ouvir o que Tasha disse e para não conseguir ver o estado em que estava. Fubuki estava completamente abismado: como é que alguém podia ser tão doce, honesto e forte ao mesmo tempo? Nesse momento, ele nem sabia se era realidade ou se era um sonho bastante real, mas se era um sonho, queria que nunca acabasse. Não conseguiu conter-se mais, agarrou aquele corpo que tinha tão perto de si e abraçou-o com todas as forças que tinha, pousou a cabeça no seu ombro e partiu-se em lágrimas… Verdadeiras cataratas de felicidade, pois por fim, sabia que era correspondido.

- E-eu… Q-quer-ria dizer-te… Que… Não precisas de ter medo, porque a partir de agora eu serei a luz que te guia no escuro, a estrela polar que te vai indicar o Norte, e mais importante ainda; serei sempre aquele que não importa as circunstâncias, nem que o motivo seja menos de mínimo; a quem podes contar tudo e que te vai defender de tudo e todos. Tasha Hagane; eu amo-te, e sempre o farei.

- Fu…bu…ki… - Os olhos de Tasha encheram-se de lágrimas, o seu coração batia muito depressa, sentia as suas mãos suadas e ardiam-lhe tanto as bochechas que pareciam feitas de fogo. A sua reação? Simples: retribuir o gesto, passou os seus braços por baixo dos de Fubuki e abraçou-o; com um braço a fazer-lhe caricias nas costas e o outro a brincar com os seus cabelos prateados, esses que emitiam uma fragrância ao mesmo tempo forte e suave, que embriagavam Tasha ao ponto de só ver pequenas manchas de branco e cinzento. – Eu também te amo, Fubuki… Muito! – Disse ela, feliz, enquanto mergulhava a sua face nos cabelos de Fubuki e sussurrava um suave "obrigada" neles.

Fubuki separou-se de Tasha e secou as lágrimas com os antebraços, e encarou Tasha, sorrindo. – E que tal se fizesse-mos algo mais divertido; afinal, ainda temos muito tempo de sobra! – Disse ele, contente.

- Concordo, e acho que tenho uma coisa em mente… - Disse, chegando-se ao peito do seu recém-adquirido namorado; coisa a que ele respondeu, agarrando-a com um braço e fazendo-lhe festas na cabeça com a outra.

- Diz-me uma coisa: alguma vez beijaste alguém? – Disse, saído do nada.

- Depende: na bochecha ou—Não teve tempo de completar aquilo que quis dizer pois Fubuki foi logo direto ao assunto.

- Nos lábios… Já beijaste alguém nos lábios?

- N-não… E aposto que tu também não! – Disse ela, olhando-o com as bochechas cheias de ar, a fazer beicinho.

- Por acaso, não. Mas… Gostavas de passar a dizer que sim, a partir de hoje? – Perguntou, com um olhar atrevido, com olhos a brilhar de luxúria. Nesse momento, um arrepio percorreu as costas de Tasha.

- Posso perguntar-te uma coisa primeiro? – Perguntou ela, inocentemente. Fubuki abanou a cabeça em sinal de sim e ela continuou. – Deixa-me adivinhar: soltei o teu lobo interior?

- Por acaso não, mas… - Disse, aproximando-se do rosto de Tasha até ao ponto de as suas respirações se cruzarem – Se quiseres posso ser um cachorrinho, só para ti, queres?

- Não; para mim, seres o lobinho manso que és já me é suficiente. – Disse ela, muito docemente.

Olharam-se bem nos olhos e começaram a aproximar-se mais… Muito mais… Fubuki pôs o seu braço esquerdo na cintura de Tasha e puxou-a para si, enquanto pousou a sua mão direita na bochecha de Tasha e começaram a entrecerrar os olhos, a relaxar-se; Tasha pousou os seus braços pelo pescoço de Fubuki; fecharam os olhos e … _"CLICK" _os seus lábios uniram-se num belo selo, carregado de amor e carinho, projetando todas as suas emoções nesse pequeno gesto. Mas toda essa calma não demorou a sair disparada pela janela e a ser substituída pela luxúria na sua completa e perfeita forma. O beijo começou a tornar-se mais apaixonado; mas mesmo antes de passar a outro nível, tiveram de se separar pela falta de ar. Separaram-se e olharam-se um ao outro a sorrir, dizendo ao mesmo tempo:

- Maldito oxigénio!

- E então? – Perguntou Fubuki, sorrindo.

-E então, o quê? – Perguntou Tasha confusa.

- O beijo; gostaste? – Pergunta de novo.

- Mais ou menos. – Disse, fechando os olhos. – Podia ter sido melhor… - Disse, com um olhar cheio de desejo.

- Tipo… Assim? – Disse, empurrando Tasha para trás, fazendo-a estender-se ao longo da sua cama. Colocou-se de quatro patas sobre ela, devorando-a com a vista; para depois dirigir a vista ao seu rosto e abrir os olhos como pratos. – T-Tasha? Por que é que estás tão vermelha? Não estás com febre, pois não? – Perguntou-lhe inocentemente.

- Mas… Tu estás parvo ou quê?! – Gritou ela muito envergonhada.

- Tu és muito fofa, sabias? – Disse Fubuki muito ternamente. – És tão querida, só me apetece abraçar-te e acarinhar-te, como se fosses uma gatinha! – Disse, sorrindo muito; fazendo Tasha relaxar-se até ficar apenas com um pequeno e terno rubor. – Mais calma?

- Sim; mas… - Tasha agarrou Fubuki pelos ombros e empurrou-o para trás, sentando-se na sua cintura, e encarando-o de frente. – Eu não vou ser a mascote de ninguém, esta noite! – Disse, com um sorriso matreiro, que deixava ver um dos seus caninos. – E quanto a isso da gatinha, não sabes a razão que tens… – Disse, olhando para o lado, sorrindo. Fubuki olhou para ela, confuso. – Conto-te amanhã, a ti, e a todos.

- Agora, onde é que nós íamos? – Disse Fubuki, levantando-se de debaixo de Tasha e sentando-se, com ela sentada sobre os joelhos, no seu colo, segurando-a pela cintura, para que não caísse para trás. Tasha segurou-se a Fubuki pelos ombros e foram ambos aproximando-se dos lábios um do outro. Estavam quase a tocar-se, quando…

- Espera aí um bocadinho! – Disse Fubuki, pondo um dedo sobre os lábios de Tasha, fazendo-a parar e encará-lo – Primeiro, quero pedir-te duas coisas, OK? – Tasha respondeu afirmativamente. – Primeiro, posso? – Perguntou, apontando para as ligaduras de Tasha, que tinham um nó atrás do pescoço.

- S-sim, mas tem cuidado. – Disse, recostando a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Fubuki, para que este não visse o seu rosto corado.

- Ora, vamos lá. – Disse, desfazendo suavemente o nó que Tasha tinha feito; sentindo-a tremer durante este feito. Fubuki sorriu e acariciou-lhe a cabeça. – Tem calma, não te vou fazer nada! – Riu-se ele, levemente. – Finalmente.

-Já conseguiste o que tu querias? – Perguntou ela.

- Yep!

- E não tens nada a dizer a respeito disso?

- Só uma coisa: Aleluia! – Disse, rindo-se, juntamente com Tasha.

- E qual era o segundo pedido?

- O meu nome. – Disse ele, num tom orgulhoso.

- Sim. O que é que tem o teu nome, Fubuki? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Fubuki: o meu apelido. Já que aqui estamos, quero que me trates pelo meu nome, pode ser? – Pediu-lhe docemente, acariciando-lhe a face com um mão.

- Como queiras, Shirou-_chan_! – Disse, contente.

- Linda gatinha! – Disse, afagando-lhe a cabeça com amor. – Mas dispenso o "chan", está bem?

- Sim, Shirou. – Disse secamente. – Digo, patrão. – Disse, rindo-se.

- Diz-me uma coisa. – Disse ele, captando a atenção de Tasha. – Tu és vi- Fubuki não pode terminar a sua frase, devido ao olhar matador que Tasha lhe estava a mandar. – Vais matar-me se eu continuar a minha frase, não vais?

- Oh, sim! – Disse, com vontade de esganar Shirou. – Podes crer que vou! Quando eu te puser as m— Tasha foi cortada por Fubuki, quem a beijou (finalmente).

Fubuki passou as mãos pelas costas de Tasha, dirigindo uma das suas mãos para a nuca desta, tentando obter mais contacto. E assim foi; Tasha chegou-se a Fubuki até ao ponto em que os seus corpos superiores roçavam e chocavam um contra o outro. Tasha passou os braços pelo pescoço de Shirou e ambos inclinaram ligeiramente a cabeça para a direita, criando uma espécie de cadeado com os seus lábios. Mas ambos estavam com fome, com fome um do outro. Tasha deixou-se deitar na cama de Shirou, com ele por cima de si. E ouve um momento, em que o beijo partiu verdadeiramente para outro nível. Shirou lambeu levemente o lábio inferior de Tasha, fazendo-a gemer um pouco e entreabrir os lábios, abrindo passagem à travessa língua de Shirou. Este explorou e desfrutou de cada recanto da até então virgem boca de Tasha, até chocar com a língua dela; criando um baile carregado de amor e carinho. Mas mais uma vez, tiveram de se separar por causa da mesma coisa… Oxigénio. Mas desta vez, tinham uma prova do seu prazer: um fino fio de saliva que partia das suas bocas.

- Foi melhor… Desta vez? – Disse, ofegante.

- Sim… Muito melhor… - Disse, com os olhos repletos de amor.

- E então, que tal subirmos mais um degrau?

- Parece-me muito bem! – Disse, deixando Shirou aproximando-se da sua face.

Mais uma vez, selaram os seus lábios, mas Shirou tinha outra ideia. Foi lentamente descendo pela face de Tasha até chegar ao seu pescoço, dando-lhe pequenos beijos e suaves mordidelas, fazendo-a corar e gemer; coisa que a partir desse dia se tornaria a canção em nº 1 no seu _top _10; para sempre.

4


	7. Chapter 7: Sonhos de Prata

De repente, uma ideia surgiu na cabeça de Tasha.

- Ummm, Shirou? – Disse, tentando virar-se para o seu companheiro.

- Sim, o que foi? – Disse, levantando-se e ajudando Tasha a levantar-se.

- O recolher não é às nove? – Perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Sim, porque é que— Shirou não foi capaz de terminar a sua frase, devido àquilo que viu por cima do ombro de Tasha. Shirou estava completamente branco (mais do que já era). – Pisga-te, rápido! – Gritou Shirou, agarrando e quase arrancando as roupas de Tasha do aquecedor.

- Mas o que é que te deu? – Perguntou confusa.

- Já só faltam quinze minutos para as dez, o Kazemaru deve estar mesmo à porta!

- Está bem, está bem. Não te enerves, eu já estou pronta. – Disse secamente.

- Uau; és rápida. – Disse espantado. – Bom, até amanhã, então. Desejo-te uma boa noite e sonhos cor-de-rosa! – Disse, abrindo-lhe a porta, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Tchau, até amanhã, Shirou! – Disse, retribuindo o gesto. Quando já estava perto dos dormitórios, resolveu ligar o telemóvel. – Ainda bem que a Haruna me deu o número dela; não faço a mais pequena ideia de onde é o nosso quarto.

- Estou, Haruna? – Perguntou Tasha através do telefone.

- _Olá, Tasha! Onde raios é que tu estavas? Despacha-te, já falta muito pouco para o recolher!_

_ - _O problema é esse! Eu não sei onde é o dormitório! – Disse ela, quase a chorar.

_ - É o 127. Onde é que estás?_

_ - _Estou em frente ao número cento e vin— Tasha paralisou de vergonha ao ver o número da porta. – Sabes que mais? Deixa estar. Adeus!

_ - Sinceramente… Não sei o que é que vou fazer contigo, Tasha! – Disse Haruna, a suspirar. _

_ -_ Olá, Haruna! – Disse Tasha, quase arrombando a porta.

_ -_ Tu não és mesmo normal, pois não? – Perguntou Haruna, com um sorriso de lado.

_ -_ Na verdade, não. - Disse, sentando-se numa cama que estava ao lado da de Haruna. – Mas há quem goste, e muito… - Disse, deitando-se de costas, com as mãos atrás das costas e as pernas cruzadas; com os olhos fechados e um sorriso idiota pintado na cara.

_ -_ O que é que tu fizeste? – Perguntou Haruna risonha, levantando-se da sua cama de um salto, para a de Tasha, deitando-se de lado à sua beira. – Espera, não me digas: o Fubuki declarou-se! Foi isso, não foi? – Perguntou ela entusiasmada, fazendo com que Tasha ficasse com a cara pálida.

_ -_ Mas tu és vidente?

_ -_ Não me digas que… - Haruna ficou com uma cara de quem viu um fantasma, que se iluminou até ficar o sol em pessoa. – Tasha! Oh, meu deus! Isso são ótimas notícias! E então, como é que foi? Houve beijos, carícias, ele disse-te coisas bonitas e profundas?

_ -_ Sim, sim, sim, e… Bastante mais! – Disse emocionada, dando as mãos a Haruna.

_ -_ Como assim, bastante mais? Não me digas que ele te encostou à parede?

_ -_ Foi quase… Mas ele foi tão querido comigo. Ficamos debaixo do mesmo cobertor, bebemos um delicioso chocolate quente que ele preparou, ele declarou-se e até chorou; e eu quase adormeci pelo calor e conforto que o peito dele, como todo o corpo, emitia. – Disse, corando, revivendo os momentos na sua cabeça.

_ -_ Kyyyaaaaa! Tasha, isso é maravilhoso, a tua vida está a ser como um conto de fadas! E tiveste muita sorte; o Fubuki já teve três companheiras antes de ti, e todas gostavam dele, mas foi a ti que ele escolheu!

_ -_ Já teve… Mais companheiras? Como assim?! Ele também já gostou delas, foi? Já as acarinhou, beijou, namorou com elas? – Perguntou-lhe Tasha aflita.

_ -_ É claro que não. Elas comportavam-se como umas _fangirls _loucas aos gritos, eram um pouco difíceis de aturar. Mas tu és diferente, e acho que uma das coisas de que o Fubuki gosta em ti é o facto de seres um pouco tímida; és parecida com ele!

_ -_ Estou a ver. – Disse, mais calma. – _Mas não estou totalmente convencida! – _Pensou.

- Mudando de assunto, estás a gostar da estadia nesta escola? – Perguntou Haruna.

- É claro que sim! – Disse, contente.

- E estás a fazer muitos amigos?

- Sim, estou. Os teus amigos são muito simpáticos, divertidos, e… E… Como é que se diz?

- Incrivelmente espetaculares?

- Yep! É isso mesmo!

- Sabes que mais? Acho que eles também gostaram de ti

- A sério? Isso é ótimo, Haruna. Eu nunca tive amigos a tempo inteiro, sabes?

- Huh? Mas porquê?

- As pessoas nunca quiseram envolver-se muito comigo. Mas, eles são diferentes. Gosto muito deles!

- Bem, faltam dois minutos para as dez, daqui a nada a revisora já está aqui, é melhor preparares-te para irmos dormir, Tasha!

- Ok! – Tasha tirou o seu pijama da mala, vestiu-se e deixou a sua mala aos pés da sua cama. – Woa… - Bocejou ela – De repente fiquei cá com um sono! Tu não, Haruna? – Perguntou ela, sem resposta. – Haruna? - Perguntou novamente, aproximando-se do lugar onde supostamente estava Haruna. – Está a dormir. É melhor não a acordar, senão de manhã vou acordar com um balde de água fria!

- Ngh…

- Haruna? Espero não te ter acordado. – Disse Tasha, aproximando-se novamente da cama de Haruna, sendo agarrada pela gola da camisola e ficar testa-a-testa com uma Haruna que mais parecia uma morta viva.

- Eu ouvi esse comentário! – Disse ela, com cara de monstra.

- H-Haruna? – Perguntou Tasha, com arrepios.

- Deixa pra lá e vai dormir. – Disse, soltando-a e voltando a acomodar-se na sua almofada.

- _Ainda bem que estás de bom humor…_ - Pensou ela, metendo-se na sua cama e fechando os olhos. – _Espero sonhar contigo, Shirou. Só espero que percebas o que te vou dizer amanhã…_ - Pensou, caindo nos braços do sono.

3


	8. Chapter 8: Segredos ocultos e Mudanças

**Na manhã seguinte…**

- Vou chegar atrasada! – Gritava uma alarmada Haruna. – Então, Tasha, não te preparas para a esc— Haruna teve de se calar, visto que Tasha já estava pronta, e tinha o seu despertador na mão, com os olhos fechados. – Por que é que estás tão calma?

- Adiantei uma hora o teu relógio, para te despachares.

- Mas por que demónios fizeste isso?!

- Por que preciso de contar-te uma coisa muito, muito importante. – Disse, levantando-se da sua cama e caminhando em direção à porta. – Vens ou ficas?

- J-já estou a ir. – Disse, seguindo Tasha, indo parar à sala de convívio.

- Vejo que já cá estão todos. – Disse Tasha, observando as faces dos seus amigos.

- E podemos saber por que raios nos chamas-te tão cedo? – Gritava um enojado Fudou.

- Já vos disse, preciso de contar-vos uma coisa muito importante. – Disse, chegando Haruna para a frente, enviando-a para a beira de Tachimukai.

- Então? – Disseram todos, exceto Shirou.

- Bem, então é assim: ontem tive uma conversa aqui com o nosso _Shirou_, e houve um momento em que a conversa chegou a gatos, e em que o cujo dito me chamou gatinha.

- E? – Disseram todos, não entendendo o ruma da conversa.

- Bom, sabendo as santas-alminhas que são os rapazes aqui presentes, presumo que saibam o que é um _Neko_, certo? – Disse, provocando-os um bocadinho.

- O quê? Queres que te diga que é uma pessoa com orelhas e caudas de gato coloridas agarradas ao corpo? – Perguntou Fudou, ao que todos ficaram a olhar para ele com os olhos abertos como pratos – O que foi? Só disse aquilo que sabia! – Disse, cruzando-se de braços.

- Na verdade, - disse Tasha, fazendo com que todos dirigissem a sua atenção de novo para ela – o Fudou acertou na cabeça do prego! Um Neko é exatamente isso!

- E por que é que nos estás a contar isto? – Perguntou desta vez Goenji.

- Acho que é melhor mostrar-vos. – Disse Tasha, retirando o chapéu que tinha posto e deixando livre aquilo que parecia uma cauda, de debaixo da sua saia.

- O quê?! - Gritaram todos ao ver que Tasha tinha umas orelhas azuis com as pontas pretas na cabeça e uma cauda a condizer.

- Devem ser falsas, aposto! – Disse Fudou, puxando as orelhas a Tasha, pelo que ela gritou de dor e o mordeu nas mãos. – AU! Para que é que foi isso?

- Não se deve puxar as orelhas a uma gata, é seu sítio mais sensível ~nya! – Disse Tasha, com um canino a sobressair no lado esquerdo da sua boca.

- Isto é brutal! A cauda também é verdadeira? – Perguntou Endou, entusiasmado.

- Por que é que não descobres por ti mesmo ~nya? – Perguntou Tasha por cima, movendo a sua cauda até às mãos deste. – Vá, toca!

- E-está bem. – Disse, tocando ao de leve na cauda de Tasha, fazendo com que esta estremecesse e se movesse para o lado. – Oh, mexeu-se! – Disse, contente, como uma criança.

- Eu disse-te ~nya! Mas há outra coisa que eu tenho de vos contar. – Disse séria, ganhando a atenção dos seus amigos. – Tasha não é o meu verdadeiro nome.

- O quê? Então estives-te a mentir-nos este tempo todo? – Perguntou Shirou, chocado.

- Não, não é nada disso. O meu verdadeiro nome completo é Natasha Tagiru Hagane. – Disse, encarando-o com olhos cheios de honestidade.

- Então "Tasha" é uma abreviatura de Natasha, certo? – Perguntou Tachimukai.

- Exatamente. Eu não usei o meu nome verdadeiro nem o meu nome do meio para o meu pai não me encontrar, eu e ele não temos uma relação muito estável.

- Ainda bem. – Disse Shirou sorrindo, captando a atenção de Tasha. – Eu sabia que podia confiar em ti!

- Obrigada, Shirou! – Disse Tasha, abraçando Shirou, com este retribuindo o gesto.

- Alto e para o baile. Desde quando é que tu tratas o Fubuki pelo primeiro nome? – Perguntou Fuyuuka, curiosa.

- Desde ontem à noite. Queria contar-vos, mas com esta história toda não tive tempo, nem me lembrei! – Disse, coçando a nuca com nervosismo.

- Isso quer dizer que… - Disseram Aki e Natsumi ao mesmo tempo, hesitando.

- Somos namorados! – Disseram Tasha e Shirou, muito sorridentes.

- Provem-no! – Exigiu Haruna.

- Como?

- Beijem-se… - Disse, pelo que eles deram de ombros. - …Nos lábios.

- Por mim tudo bem, e tu? – Perguntou Shirou a Tasha.

- Não há problema. – Disse, beijando Shirou, mesmo no meio dos lábios, ao que ele respondeu rapidamente. – Isto é prova que chegue para ti? Ah! Já agora, quero mostrar-vos uma coisa mesmo muito fixe, alguém tem uma garrafa de água? – Perguntou, recebendo uma pancada providente de Shirou, com uma garrafa na mão. Natasha agarrou-a, abriu a rolha e despejou toda a água no chão, movendo os braços, fazendo com que a água começa-se a emergir e a formar um tubo, que começou a mexer-se por toda a sala, à medida que esta ia fazendo movimentos. Por fim, fez com que a água se tornasse um finíssimo fio enfrente às caras dos nossos amigos, dissipando-se no ar à medida que ela ia cerrando um punho.

- Fixe, huh?

- Sim, mas não interessa, neste momento. Temos de ir para as aulas dentro de nada, e queria mostrar-te uma coisa! – Disse Shirou, com olhinhos de cachorrinho.

- Ai sim, o quê?

- Depois eu conto-te. Eu, o Endou, o Goenji, o Fudou, o Tachimukai, o Midorikawa o Hir- olha, sabes que mais, depois vês. – Disse, com um dedo levantado e uma gota de nervosismo a escorrer-lhe pela nuca.

- E então, de que estamos à espera? – Perguntou Haruna, reparando numa coisa em Tasha, isto é, Natasha. – Olha, Natasha… Tu mudaste muito de um dia para o outro, porque é que mudaste tanto? – Pergunta ela, curiosa.

- Bem, quanto aos óculos, o meu médico disse que ontem depois das sete do dia de ontem, podia pô-los de lado; quanto ao cabelo, sinto-me mais confortável com ele solto; quanto aos sapatos, prefiro andar de saltos minimamente altos, ou a mais do que 4 milímetros do chão, e quanto ao vestido mais curto, a saia era tão comprida que era difícil andar com ela! Acho que não há mais nada a explicar.

- Na verdade, há: de onde é que tiraste esse corpinho, hã? – Disse Natsumi com um sorriso malicioso na cara.

- Bem, disseram-me que gostavam de mim como eu sou, portanto, - disse, pondo-se de frente para todos – Natasha Hagane, ao vosso serviço! – Disse, com um sorrido a mostrar os dentes e a piscar o olho; tal como era costume de Endou fazer.

- Muito prazer, Natasha-chan! – Disseram todos menos Shirou, em coro.

_ - _Já agora Shirou, se quiseres podes chamar-me Tagi-chan! – Disse, feliz. Shirou abraçou e deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa, acariciando-lhe a face com as mãos.

_ -_ Sim, mas…

_ -_ Mas, o quê?

_ -_ Ainda assim, eu gostava de continuar a chamar-te princesa… - Disse com um leve rubor que cobria as suas bochechas, dirigindo a sua vista a outro lugar.

_ -_ Se quiseres, por mim tudo bem… _lobinho_. – Disse, fazendo-o ficar com uma gota na cabeça.

_ -_ Isso é suposto ser uma alcunha? – Perguntou, ao que a rapariga assentiu afirmativamente. – E porque motivo me chamas lobinho?

- Por duas razões. Primeiro porque és demasiado fofo para te chamar apenas o _meu _lobo, e segundo; - disse, pondo o seu cabelo num estilo parecido ao de Shirou e pondo os eus braços um pouco encolhidos, numa posição ao estilo lobisomem e disse bem alto – _Wolf Legend!_ – Para depois rugir, ou fazer uma tentativa falhada de imitar um rugido, sorrindo para Shirou.

- Mas como é que tu sabes?

- Um verdadeiro adepto de uma equipa nunca falta aos seus jogos. Como ninguém tinha acesso aos locais onde decorreram os vossos jogos contra a academia Alius, eu, como a maioria da gente, vi-os na televisão. – Disse, com ar de sabichona.

- Bem, não que nós nos importemos de fazer de velas, mas se não nos despacharmos vamos chegar atrasados, o que significa um castigo severo para vocês, - disse, apontando para os rapazes ali presentes, - e um duplo para nós, por termos ficado com vocês na farra antes das aulas! – Disse, referindo-se às raparigas e a si mesma, a desfazer-se em cataratas de lágrimas.

- Então vamos, de que é que estamos à espera? – Disse Aki risonha, agarrando na mão de Endou, e arrancando-o dali pra fora.

4


End file.
